DNA Sequencing Shared Resource: Project Summary Biology Shared Resource Group The DNA Sequencing Shared Resource (SEQ-SR) is part of the campus-wide Purdue University Genomics Facility that provides equal access to all Purdue University Center for Cancer Research (PCCR) investigators. Established in 1993, the SEQ-SR has provided PCCR members for the past 20 years with cost effective, quality services. The services provided by the DNA Sequencing Shared Resource (SEQ-SR) supported 40 Purdue Center for Cancer Research (PCCR) investigators' research projects from all four of PCCR's Research Programs in this current year. In addition to the standard DNA sample Sanger sequencing, the SEQ-SR is developing and refining next-generation services that are critical to the research needs of PCCR members' future research plans. Members rely on the SEQ-SR to sequence genes and various gene constructs, and verify sequences containing `installed' mutations, among other uses. The low-throughput laboratory service offered by the SEQ-SR facility additionally supports the Transgenic Mouse Core Facility Shared Resource (TMCF-SR). Specifically, the SEQ-SR helps ensure that the targeting and other DNA containing constructs that will be injected into rodents, are correct. Given the fairly low dollar cost of obtaining sequence data of a few samples, it is important to assess all the costs involved to researchers in utilizing a service of this type by convenience, rapid turn-around times, persistent data storage and availability of staff for consultation with the investigator.